<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are we friends? by Superwarriors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437055">Are we friends?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwarriors/pseuds/Superwarriors'>Superwarriors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwarriors/pseuds/Superwarriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of Blaster/Soundwave stories are about Soundwave being injured but what if the roles were reversed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaster/Soundwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have not been on here since 2017, I'm sure my writing is just as bad as before and I hate my username now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hard to lose your only friend. More so when you know they’re still around. It’s a sense of loneliness, a tiny voice in the back of your head whispering ‘leaving them was the biggest mistake of your life, and now they want nothing to do with you.’ </p><p>The stoic mech glanced behind at the sleeping lot behind him. How many times has he found himself awake, thinking about how the future might’ve been if he hadn’t turned his back on his friend? ‘Too many times’ Soundwave thought as he slowly inched his way off the berth, ‘yet not enough’ If Soundwave had stuck around with him, would he still have his children? Would they still be in the middle of the war or would they both be a mere casualty? </p><p>With a sigh, Soundwave pushed away the useless thoughts. ‘There’s no going back. We have both chosen our paths.’ </p><p>                                                                                                                          -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Starscream! If you don’t shut that pit-spawn mouth of yours I WILL WELD IT CLOSE FOR YOU!” </p><p>“I WILL SHUT MY MOUTH WHEN I AM FINISHED!”</p><p>Soundwave suppressed a sigh. Everyday is the same, Starscream and Megatron’s arguments happen at the same time. Every. Single. Day.</p><p>‘I miss the early days where everyone was civil.’ He thought ruefully ‘I feel this cause falling apart more each day.’ Is this what he left his friend for? A cause that will never succeed?<br/>
Soundwave didn’t bother suppressing his next sigh. Who’s to notice except for his cassettes? Surely not the two egoistic mechs across the room. Or so he thought. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Soundwave” the shrieky voice sneered sarcastically, “Is this conversation boring you?”</p><p>‘Oh my fragging Primus! Can they just leave me out of it just for one day?’ Schooling his emotions, Soundwave turned towards the pair. “Statement: Soundwave not ‘bored.’ Request: Energon raid. Reason: fuel storage at 34%” Megatron paused. “Great observation, Soundwave. However, since when were you the leader of this place??” </p><p>‘The whole friggin time’ Soundwave wanted to snark back. Suppressing yet another sigh, Soundwave monotoned, “Answer: Never. Soundwave: only wanted to divert focus on something useful” Slag. Soundwave didn’t mean for it to come out like that. </p><p>“Something useful? Do you not believe my conversation with Starscream is not useful?!” Oh how Soundwave wanted to bang his helm against the wall. “Soundwave: apologizes. Soundwave: merely wished to refill energon storage. Statement: Megatron may get anger out during raid.” Megatron hummed thoughtfully. </p><p>“Fine” </p><p>	                                                                                                      ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Relieved that he wasn’t pummeled, Soundwave scanned the area. </p><p>“Report: No Autobots. 11 Humans.” </p><p>With that, the Decepticons initiated the attack. </p><p>	                                                                                                      -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Can’t you make those cubes any faster?” </p><p>‘Primus, give me strength’ Soundwave internally groaned. He was foolishly hoping the Autobots would come. ‘Please come knock these fools out so I don’t have to hear them for the rest of the day.’ Like a prayer answered, he picked up on incoming figures. </p><p>“Autobots: approaching!” He gladly announced. </p><p>As the Decepticons scrambled to get ready, Soundwave ejected his cassettes and addressed them quietly. “You know the drill. Go fight Blasters little ones and stay out of the way. The Carrier Act is still in place as long as you all are at the edge of the field.” With a nod they ran off to meet the others half way, Soundwave not too far behind. </p><p>‘What the frag? Do they always need to have a Mexican standoff before they start?’ Finally, the two leaders clashed and everyone followed suit. </p><p>Immediately, Soundwave spotted the other carrier, his younglings already charging at Soundwave’s. Make sure to leave minimum damage, he reminded over the bond. He could see Blaster’s lips tilt in a small smile as they advanced. “Nice ta see ya, Wave.” Blaster greeted. </p><p>“Blaster” Soundwave greeted back before initiating the ‘fight.’ He couldn’t help but feel guilty as he sparred with the other carrier. Could they have still been friends? If Soundwave followed Blaster would he still have the same ghosts? Before he could think more, a deafening blast and heat snapped him out of his thoughts. In front of him stood Blaster, smoke rising up from his back, eyes wide and out of focus. Everything feels as if in slow motion. Soundwave looks across the battlefield and sees Megatron’s smug smirk. He sees Optimus Prime turning in horror. He hears little ones crying in shock and when he finally looks back at Blaster, he sees him falling. Snapping back to reality, Soundwave quickly caught Blaster and eased him down. He’s oblivious to the leaders fighting again or the medic rushing over. </p><p>“Blaster?” He calls out without his filters. The red bot glanced over and gave a soft smile, energon starting to seep out the corners. “Heya Wave. Ain’t heard you in a while” the mech finally replied back. Soundwave said nothing back, instead looked up to search for Ratchet. </p><p>“I’m right here, let me see him.”</p><p>Soundwave spun around and faced a stern Ratchet. “Fix him” he shakily ordered, “I’ll get the children” With that, Soundwave rose scanning the area until he saw both sets of cassettes huddled together. Ire burned at his core. There was a carrier act! No carriers are supposed to be intentionally killed due to them being parents. Soundwave ran over to the huddle and checked over each of Blasters little ones before turning around and marching to Megatron. </p><p>“WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT?” he shouted once he was near the leaders. “THERE’S A FRAGGING RULE THAT SAYS YOU CAN’T DO THAT! YOU AGREED ON IT!” </p><p>The pair paused in their fighting. Prime stared in surprise at the outburst while Megatron leered. “I was only doing what you never do. Every time we have a battle you never land any blows. This is a battlefield, not a dance floor, you soft sparked imbecile!” Soundwave stood there in shock before anger took hold. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he retorted. “Statement: Megatron is an unhonorable fool. Conclusion: Decepticon cause is lost.” Megatron reared back. “You dare say the cause is lost! You dare commit treason?!” Soundwave paused. How was this treason? Well if this is treason according to the Decepticons then he is no longer a Decepticon. “Statement: Soundwave thought Decepticons were fighting for equality, but if Soundwave has to be in a world where he has no freedoms then he chose the wrong side” ‘and missed out on being with his only friend’ He added to himself. </p><p>“YOU -” Megatron’s optics blazed a fiery red and went to grab Soundwave. </p><p>“ENOUGH” Megatron found himself stopped by an axe on his throat. “Decepticons! Retreat!” he ordered and addressed Soundwave. “If I see you on ship ever again, your head will be on a pike. That goes to your little drones as well.” With that, he took off. </p><p>With the tyrant gone, Soundwave started walking back towards the cassettes, ignoring the stares. ‘These cassettes are shaken up, Father. You’re going to have to calm them” Ravage informed. Nodding, Soundwave kneeled down beside the shaking younglings and disengaged his mask. “Hi” he gently smiled. The cassettes looked warily up at him before the small blue mech stepped forward. “Is Papa going to be ok?” Soundwave gave a sad smile “let me go check” He clicked his mask in place before walking over towards Ratchet. </p><p>“Quiry: Status of Blaster?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaster's conditions and how they know each other</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of the worst chapters I have written, everything after this should be better</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s going to live, if that’s what you need to hear. However, the blast completely destroyed his dorsal plates and sensory wires deep in there. Usually an easy fix but considering we have very limited supplies and technology, it doesn’t seem good.” Ratchet glanced up at Soundwave, “I’m only trusting you because he trusts you. If you make one wrong move towards those children or Autobot, I will turn you into a toaster.” Soundwave looked down at the fallen boombox. ‘He trusts me?’ “You have my word as a carrier that the little ones will not be harmed. Unlike Megatron, I keep my promises.” And walked away. </p>
<p>“Hey, little ones,” he softly called “your Papa is going to be okay.” The cassettes slumped in relief. Watch them Ravage. “Prime!” he called out, effectively gaining the attention of the Autobot leader. “Request: Let Soundwave stay with cassettes while Blaster heals. Reason: Soundwave is experienced.” The tall mech said nothing until Soundwave added “I defect. I don’t want to be a Decepticon anymore. Please Prime, my family has nowhere to go.” The poor soft sparked Prime was split. “Fine, you may stay. I will grant you amnesty but you will be watched at all times.” Soundwave agreed to the terms as they both made their way to Ratchet. </p>
<p>“He’s already being transported back to base and First Aid will get everything ready. How are the sparklings?” Ratchet looked over at the cassettes before returning to Soundwave. </p>
<p>“Statement: cassettes are shaken up, tired, but unharmed.” </p>
<p>“I’m heading back.” Ratchet addressed Prime before transforming and driving off. </p>
<p>“Grab the children and I’ll escort you to their rooms” <br/>	----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Soundwave glanced over at his nemesis’ cassettes, feeling a pang of sadness as they curled up together. He glanced around his surroundings. The chambers had 2 bedrooms, a washroom, and a seating area. By the sofa was a box of assorted toys, something his cassettes never had the luxury for. Soundwave looked across the room at his cassettes fetching energon cubes for the family. Would Blaster forgive him from walking out? What will happen to his little family when Blaster heals? Are they to be thrown to the wolves? Or into lifetime confinement? Thoughts raced through his processor. Will Blaster be safe if Soundwave wasn’t on the other side? ‘I can’t keep him safe anymore’ Soundwave thought disappointedly. </p>
<p>“Daddy?” </p>
<p>Caught in his thought Soundwave flicked his eyes down to where his youngest sat. </p>
<p>“Yes, Ratbat?” </p>
<p>The youngling paused before gesturing to the stereo in the corner, “Can we play some music?” Soundwave looked at the other set briefly and shook his helm. “Not right now. Maybe later.” </p>
<p>	-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Soundwave found himself smothered by 10 cassettes when he woke. Apparently Blasters cassettes missed the warmth of a carrier with them and decided to lay on his faceplates. Great. </p>
<p>:Soundwave, it’s Ratchet. I got Blaster up and he wants to see his bitlets. Come down to medbay with them as soon as possible: Soundwave blinked at the abrupt message. ‘Alright, time to get 10 children ready. Easy stuff.’ </p>
<p>It was not, in fact, ‘easy stuff’.</p>
<p>“Eject stop pushing Rewind out of the way! Steeljaw! You can’t go out yet! Ramhorn don’t chase Rumble!” Soundwave rushed around trying to get the excited sparklings to settle down enough to get ready. ‘Slag it’ “Let’s go!!” he announced, not even bothering to get them ready. </p>
<p>The walk there was the exact opposite from the morning. Every single one stayed near Soundwave and didn’t argue at all. Occasionally there would be a little impatient tap of their feet when the walking got slow. </p>
<p>Stopping right in front of the medbay Soundwave crouched down. “Listen, your Papa is still recovering so be careful. Okay?” Once Soundwave received some sort of acknowledgement, he let them in. Immediately the cassettes climbed up the berth towards Blaster and chattered. </p>
<p>“Papa! We missed you!”<br/>“Soundwave’s been taking care of us!”<br/>“You know that Rumble can do a handstand” <br/>“When did Rumble do a handstand”<br/>“Last night, duh!” </p>
<p>While Blaster was occupied with his kids, Soundwave took the time to go to Ratchet. </p>
<p>“Status?” <br/>“Well, Soundwave. Considering that I didn’t have the parts or tools for a surgery like this, it went very well. However, I didn’t have the fine tools to get the small wiring deep. He’s going to have to relearn how to stand and walk. It shouldn’t take long but…” he trailed off. </p>
<p>“Oh! And Prime wants to see you when you are available.” Soundwave glanced worriedly towards Ratchet. ‘Now that Blaster was awake, is my family going to get kicked out? Did he change his mind about the amnesty?’ Soundwave swallowed down his anxiety. “Affirmative. Soundwave will go now.” </p>
<p>Slowly Soundwave made his way through the halls until he stopped at Prime’s office. ‘Slag. he’s going to put us in the brig. I’m a freaking spy for crying out loud! Why wouldn’t he put us in the brig?’ Before Soundwave could reach to ping, the door opened, revealing the big mech behind his desk. </p>
<p>“Hello, Soundwave. Come, sit down. I wish to discuss something.” the big mech rumbled. When Soundwave was settled he continued. “It seems to me that you have an attachment to Blaster?” </p>
<p>Soundwave’s spark dropped. Is he about to get Blaster in trouble if he admits that they were once friends? Roommates? Colleagues? </p>
<p>“Answer: Blaster is a carrier.”</p>
<p>“While that is true, if the attachment was just because ‘he is a carrier’ then I don’t believe you would’ve said those things to Megatron. Am I wrong?” </p>
<p>The two mechs stared at each other, Prime, waiting for an answer, and Soundwave, trying to think of what to say. Finally, Soundwave relented. “Blaster: colleague. Soundwave-” “cut the monotone, please. I hear how you talk to the cassettes.” Bitch. </p>
<p>“Blaster and I were roommates and colleagues before the war started. We were both carriers, it just made sense. Neither one of us had our cassettes until the start of the war, and by that time we had already decided to go separate ways. I was young and foolish, caught up in politics and Blaster hated it. The rallies called to me-” “Megatron’s rallies?” “Affirmative. His writing was very inspirational, his ideas felt like a breath of fresh air in a world of smog. Blaster could care less of the speeches, he was content in the way that he was living. Naturally when the time came to join the Decepticons, we had gotten into a very big disagreement. We spatted out profanities at each other until he stopped and said ‘ya know what, Sounders? Kiss ma aft. Go join to fragging Decepticons for all I care and if ya go, don’t bother coming back here. It’s either this friendship or the fragging cons!’ Me, being an idiot, went to Megatron. I didn’t see or hear about Blaster for years, I feared he may have become a casualty of war until we infiltrated a base and saw him at the communication center. Beside him was a tiny cassette, Steeljaw. After both of us were almost killed over and over again, I convinced Megatron to agree to the Carrier Act. This way I knew that Blaster and his sparklings were protected.” Soundwave finished, not realizing how much he told until now. </p>
<p>“Do you want amnesty here, Soundwave?” Soundwave’s visor brightened in surprise. Of course he does! Where else would he go? He nodded an affirmative. “If you can complete this test then you and your family may live here. You have to take care of Blaster until he is COMPLETELY healed.” What the frag. Soundwave internally panicked. Blaster wouldn’t want his enemy to take care of him while he’s vulnerable! “Soundwave accepts”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew so this will probably be the best chapter. The next ones are going to suck ass. FYI</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>